


It's Called A Proposal, Sweetheart

by libtastic



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Shot, Romance, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libtastic/pseuds/libtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a grand plan to propose to Judy, but nothing seems to go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called A Proposal, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Judy/Nick pairing. I just really want established relationship fic in which Nick tries to propose to Judy but Murphy's Law intervenes - in other words, things keep going wrong. Happy ending, please!
> 
> This is only my second fic in a million years, so constructive criticism is appreciated!

Nick had it all planned out - the perfect proposal. Carrots would never see it coming. Nick wanted it to be - no, it _had_ to be absolutely perfect, because Judy was absolutely perfect. She deserved the best Nick could give her, which had honestly turned out to be more than he had ever thought he could give anyone.

So, the plan: recreate the day they first met. With less disastrous results, and probably less insults. Nick had a schedule all set up, and to be honest, he was probably having too much fun with it. This was a chance to slip back into his con-fox hustling ways, and with the best results.

The hardest step was the first one. He had to get the Chief on board with his plan. It wouldn’t work unless he could call in sick, and have Judy put on meter maid duty. First thing was first - a meeting with Bogo.

Chief Bogo’s laughter boomed through the lobby of the precinct, even though his door was closed. Nick winced at the noise.

“I didn’t think it was that funny, sir.”

“Wilde, that is the most hilarious thing I’ve heard all week. You really think this is the best way to ask Hopps to marry you.”

Nick was indignant, “I have put a lot of thought into it, _sir_. I would really appreciate your help.”

“I can’t see this going well, but I’ll help you out. Remind me to tell Clawhauser to start a pool on whether she says yes or not.”

Nick narrowed his eyes, “Sure, no problem, sir, I’ll get right on that.”

The chief was still chuckling as Nick closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

There had been no way he was going to convince Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. to go along with the scheme, so Nick didn’t even try. Instead, he talked to Francine who directed him to another elephant ice cream shop that her cousin owned. Norman, said cousin, was a little confused at the fox’s request, but when Nick explained that it was for a proposal, the elephant agreed to have a red jumbo pop ready. The wad of cash Nick flashed probably didn’t hurt, either.

When Nick explained his plan to Finnick, he wasn’t expecting the response he got.

“Hell, no, slick. I ain’t getting in on that.”

“Come on, man, just one time? For old time’s sake? It’s for Judy.” Nick knew that Finnick had a soft spot for the bunny.

“Nope. I don’t have a death wish.”

“What do you mean? Carrots? She’s going to love this. You’ll see.”

“Twenty bucks says she’ll punch you in the head.”

“Buzz off, toot-toot.”

Finnick laughed heartily before getting in his van and driving away, music blaring.

Okay, so maybe Nick’s plan wasn’t going 100% the way he had envisioned, but that would be fine. He had to keep telling himself that. The little changes would make Judy less suspicious. He hoped.

By the time he got home to their small apartment, Judy had already picked up dinner.

“Carrot pizza again? So predictable.” Nick teased, but his voice was warm as he hugged Judy from behind.

“If you’d answered my texts you would have had some input, dumb fox.” Judy’s voice was stern, but she melted back into Nick’s chest and sighed. “How’s Finnick?”

“He’s a jerk, but he’s alright. Nothing new going on that he would tell us about, anyway.”

Judy laughed, “You knew that, Nick. You should be used to him not telling you the gritty details anyway, it’s been four years since you joined the force. Let’s eat or the pizza will get cold.”

“You’re lucky you fell in love with a vegetarian, bunny. No one else would put up with this gross pizza.” Nick set the box on the coffee table, flicked on the TV, and sat down on the couch. Judy flopped down next to him. Nick snorted, and Judy looked offended.

“Sorry, Carrots, that’s never going to be not funny. Adorable, but funny.”

“Shut up and eat your pizza.”

* * *

 

The day of the planned proposal was getting closer. Nick’s mental countdown ticked down while his anxiety skyrocketed. _You have nothing to be nervous about, dumb fox. She’ll say yes._

“You’ve been really jumpy lately,” Judy remarked, causing Nick to jump.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Um, like what just happened there.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nick feigned ignorance.

“Really, Nick, you can always talk to me.” There was worry in Judy’s voice, and Nick’s face softened.

“I’m fine, Carrots, really. I know better than to try to hide stuff from you by now. I’m just tired.”

Judy patted his arm as she walked past his desk to her own. “Maybe you should go home early? You really don’t look too good. I’ll bring home some soup and spring rolls from Panda House.”

Nick realized that this was the perfect chance. Tomorrow would be the day. He sighed and said hesitantly, “I guess...”  
  
Judy laughed,”I’ll be fine, Nick, I’m more worried about you. Bogo will probably just stick me on desk duty for the rest of the day. It’s only a couple hours, anyway.  I’ll call up and let him know you’ve gone home.”

On his way home, Nick texted Norman and Bogo to let them know to be ready by tomorrow. This was going to be perfect.

The next morning, Nick woke up snuggled around Judy. It was bright and early, but he was honestly used to it by now. A few times over the years Judy had tried to convince him they should take the night shift. He really did prefer the day, and always told her so.

As Judy stirred next to him, Nick remembered he had to feign illness. It was easy enough to pretend to be groggy, but it was a surprise when Judy announced, “I’m calling in today, too.”

“What? No, Jude, you don’t have to -”

“Of course I do! I’ll take care of you, you just rest.”

Nick’s eyes were wide with panic, though Judy probably interpreted that as feverish confusion.

“Just go back to sleep, Nick, I’ll take care of everything.”

When Judy left the room, Nick texted the chief.

Nick Wilde: **sir she’s trying to take the day off to take care of me, don’t let her**

Bogo: **If she has enough days, there isn’t anything I can do Wilde.**

Nick Wilde: **[frowny faced emoticon]** ****  
  
Bogo: **Really professional, Wilde.**

Judy came back in unexpectedly and Nick nearly hurled his phone across their bedroom.

“The chief said it was no problem, and that we both had enough hours banked to take the rest of the week off. He suggested it, which is kind of weird in hindsight…”

Nick silently cursed the buffalo. Well, he only had to pretend to be sick for a few more hours. Maybe this wouldn’t be a total bust - he could say he was feeling better and they should go out for ice cream. He could still take them to Norman’s. It wouldn’t be quite as he’d planned but it would be better than nothing.

* * *

 

So that afternoon, they walked down to Two Scoops, One Trunk. It was a pretty unfortunate name, now that Nick thought about it.

When they went in, Norman looked up with surprise. “Nick! I kept meaning to call you, I couldn’t get the supplies for your jumbo pop order. Why are you shushing me?”

Nick sighed. This couldn’t have gone any worse. “That’s fine, Norman. I won’t need it today.”

Judy looked at Nick inquiringly, “What is he talking about, Nick?”

“Nothing, Carrots. Let’s order.” They split a kid’s sized order of blueberry cobbler ice cream. While Judy made a quick trip to the little bunny’s room, Norman approached Nick.

“I got your text this morning, but I haven’t had a call for jumbo pops in ages, so I hadn’t gathered the supplies yet. I’m real sorry, Nick. I owe you one.”

When they got home, Nick sat on the couch stared dejectedly at the blank television screen.

“Nicky, what’s wrong?” Judy sat down next to him, putting her paw over his. “Ever since this morning you’ve been acting strange. Not sick, I know what you’re like when you’re sick and it’s way worse than this. What is going on?”

Nick sighed. He couldn’t look at her. “This just isn’t how I expected today to go.”

“How did you expect it to go?”

“I had a plan, Carrots. It was supposed to be funny and romantic and make you realize how much you love me.”

“Nick, I do love you, but what are you -” Judy fell silent as Nick reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring. “Nick. What is that.”

“I love you, Judy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I wanted today to be perfect. But first Finnick wouldn’t agree to help me, even said you would punch me in the head. Bogo laughed his butt off, and Francine couldn’t even warn me that her cousin is awful at communication.”

“Nick.” Judy’s eyes were still on the ring in his paw. “Is that what’s been going on? You’ve been setting up some grand gesture?”

“It’s called a proposal, sweetheart.”

“You dumb fox! I don’t need a grand gesture. This right here is perfect. Ask me. Go on, before I ask you first.”

“Really, Carrots? You want me to spell it out? Okay: Judy Hopps, will you marry me?”

“Hmm.. Will I? Yes, yes I will.

* * *

 

Clawhauser won the pool, having bet that “Judy would say yes, but nothing would go the way Nick had planned.”


End file.
